


Mornin' Sunshine

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: Newly together, Jesse and Hanzo have some stuff they have to work through.





	Mornin' Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something warm and fuzzy.  
> Probably could've made it longer, better.  
> Hope you all like it regardless.  
> For the cuddles moodboard.
> 
> Zenyatta's wisdom is not my own. 
> 
> Not beta'd

"They are ancient spirit dragons, not pets...and they like being held."

"Does this mean you like being held too, sweetheart?"

The conversation had taken an odd turn, starting with McCree asking him what felt like fifty million questions about his "noodle dragons" which finally Hanzo had responded that they were ancient spirit dragons. He was currently tangled slightly in one of the dragons, holding it partially and blushing slightly as he glared slightly at McCree. They had started dating all but a month ago and even then it took nearly two years of working together to finally end up going out at all. Genji had to be very persuasive and he could be, although persuasive was another word for pain in the ass sometimes. The dragon had slunk back against the tattoo before disappearing, leaving Hanzo alone with his boyfriend. They had rules, rules that were there to protect them and make sure they were both comfortable with each other. Hanzo didn't like PDA, he would get flustered whenever Jesse would try to get affectionate with him in public unless he had a few drinks, then he was loosened up enough not to care.

Hanzo also pretended to absolutely hate cuddling, touching, anything. He pushed passed McCree instead of answering him, not telling him that any form of physical contact was welcomed because it was comforting. He was 37, he rationalized with him, and 37 year old men didn't cuddle. Cuddles were for school girls and Hanzo Shimada was not a school girl. Jesse snorted, knowing everything he needed to in that reaction and beginning to wonder how he would corner Hanzo into admitting that he liked cuddles. He started by sitting a little closer to him at meetings, standing closer whenever he could, and even going so far as to drop hints about Hanzo coming back to his room. That one almost got him an arrow to the face, the other man highly flustered by what he was insinuating. So maybe Hanzo thought about doing more, that didn't surprise McCree. They were both hot blooded men, running from their pasts and trying to make the most of what they had. 

It had been a pure month of watching McCree and Hanzo dance around each other before Genji sat down next to Zenyatta in silence. Genji had just finished having tea with his brother, a habit the two of them formed after Hanzo had been back for a while. They would talk, make jabs at each other, laugh, and it was as if nothing bad had ever happened. It took them some time to get there and Hanzo certainly scream cried at Genji a few times who had to reassure him everything was alright. Tonight, at tea, the topic was one angry cowboy.

"He grows tired of my antics. I do not think he will stay around long." Hanzo said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Are you kidding? That man thinks you have hung the moon and the stars which you would know if you would take a second to sit down and look at him. Look at him when you feel him staring at you, you will see there is so much joy in him when he's just sitting beside you. Mission debriefs, when we fly places, the man is sunshine." Genji said, trying not to throw his tea cup at his brother.

"He is sunshine with everybody."

"It's like...extra special sunshine. You will see it if you pay attention and stop denying what you truly want. This life is fleeting, anija. Be happy with him while you can." Genji said

Hanzo didn't reply to that, the two of them finishing their tea in silence and Genji going to find Zenyatta. He needed to meditate, he was irritated. Why would his brother not see? Could he not see because of what had happened between them? Genji felt a pang of guilt at that. He had made peace with what he had done and he had forgiven Hanzo but sometimes he felt like Hanzo's closed off nature was his fault, although he knew that their brainwashing family certainly did him no favors. He wondered what would have happened if he had just listened to Hanzo.

"You are thinking so hard that steam might as well be coming out of your face plate. What is bothering you, my student?" Zenyatta asked

He was glowing slightly, the gentle click and hum bringing some peace to Genji as he sighed.

"I am worried about Hanzo...I have made peace with what we have both done but some days I do wonder if things were different...if I was different, what migh have happened. Maybe he would be more open to accepting love if his younger brother wasn't such an asshole." He said

The soft mettalic pads of Zenyatta's hand touched Genji's shoulder gently. 

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Zenyatta said 

Genji rested his head on his master's leg, removing his face plate and closing his eyes to feel the warmth of the remaining sun, it starting to set in the sky. He moved his hand from shoulder to head, letting out a gentle sound that Genji knew to be a sigh.

"I am not going back in my training, in how far I have come. I can assure you of that, master. I just want him to be happy. It is time he finds some happiness..."

"Sometimes the best joys in life are found either on accident or by force. All we can do is spectate, see what others will do but we cannot control them or their actions. We can only react how we wish to react to what it is they decide to do."

Genji hummed in agreement, sitting there in silence now as he took comfort in Zenyatta's presence. Perhaps things would work themselves out between those two, perhaps it wouldn't. Hanzo had been in the training range when Zenyatta found him later, McCree and him just finished with an argument. 

"I don't understand why you won't let me in, Han." McCree muttered as he sat on the couch beside him.

Hanzo hummed at that.

"That's it then? I'm going to start callin' you Elsa if you aren't careful, sweetpea." He said in response to that.

"You are...angry?" Hanzo asked, seeming a little surprised.

"A little bit pissed off, yeah. Look, I know what it's like to -" "You know nothing!" Hanzo had shouted as he stood, startling Fareeha and Angela who were cuddling on the other side of the couch.

Hanzo stood and stormed out of the room, Jesse sighing and standing as well. He left despite Angela calling after him, making her frown slightly. They had all seen the two of them start to crumble and fall apart because neither was letting the other truly in deep enough. Hanzo could see it happening too, Jesse as well. He continued to shoot arrows, hearing the familiar hum of Zenyatta hovering beside him.

"What do you want?" Hanzo asked, tone dry.

"Your brother is concerned about you." Zenyatta said

"If he has any concerns, he can bring it to me instead of sending his omnic boyfriend." Hanzo bit back, going to shoot another arrow and doing so as silence fell between them.

He would have thought Zenyatta to be gone had he not been paying attention to his surroundings.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Zenyatta said before leaving Hanzo to his thoughts.

Hanzo frowned, missing the target as he let those words sink in. He pulled the arrows out of the target and cleaned up after himself before he found himself standing outside of McCree's bedroom. He felt his heart racing, could he really go in there and do this? What was he even going to say? He stood there trying to figure out if he should knock or go back to his own room but before he could even raise his hand, the door opened and Jesse looked a little surprised.

"Well hey, darlin'. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" Hanzo asked and he saw a moment of sadness flash across McCree's face before he went back to smirking a bit and stepped to the side.

Hanzo came in and shut the door behind him, not a lot of space between him and McCree now as he had his back against the door.

"I want you to hold me." Hanzo said, making Jesse quirk an eyebrow.

"I want you to hold me, I want to sleep beside you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, knowing I got the honor of waking up with you. I want you, Jesse McCree. I am terrified, you scare me so much. This line of work we are in does not guarentee we will come home to each other and I do not want my burdens to be your own. I carry so much with me, I have much to learn and much to...much to..accept. I...I like being held but there is so much more that comes with that." Hanzo said, shaking his head.

"Darlin'..." He frowned.

"I am a broken man, Jesse McCree and I do not for one second believe I did anything to deserve you. I killed my brother, I shamed my family, I am still here. I am still in this line of work and every step I made brought me to you but I..." He was cut off by McCree gently placing his index finger on his lips.

"I have a 60 million bounty on my head and I have lost too many people to count...I always get close to them and they die or they leave. It's happened one too many times I will be damned if you become one of the lost ones. You mean too much to me and I waited so long to be with you...I'm pretty broken too. I know I smile and laugh, I know I have the whole 'cowboy aesthetic' but damn it if I don't drink it all away and I've been able to drink less with you around and I don't want to lose you." He said

Hanzo wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his chest. Jesse slowly wrapped his arms around him too.

"Shut up and hold me." Hanzo said, closing his eyes.

McCree stayed silent, holding him close. 

"You can stay in here whenever you want...just so you know." He said

"Then tonight. Tonight would be a good night." 

Hanzo pulled away and pulled his hair out of its bun, sitting down to pull the metal covering off of his legs, beginning to undress slightly. McCree's heart was hammering in his chest as he sat on the edge of his bed, silently watching the fluid movements of Hanzo getting ready for bed. He then walked over to the bed and laid down, looking up at Jesse. He laid next to him and soon found their legs tangle together naturally, Hanzo sliding close to him.

"Thank you..." Jesse said silently.

"Thank you." Hanzo responded.

They had spent the next few weeks in each other's beds, picking up on the little things pretty quickly. Jesse snored, Hanzo liked to sleep on his stomach. They would start the night out spooning and end up on opposite sides of the bed, Jesse on his back with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed and Hanzo on his stomach, drooling on the pillow. When Genji saw a change in them both, he realized things were very different now. Hanzo and Jesse were always in touching distance, somehow. It was a form of comfort, for the both of them. They were both cuddling up on the couch, alone and a blanket over the both of them. Everybody else had gone to bed except for a few choice others but they left the couple alone.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked

"I want to know why you have such a high bounty on your head but a story of your recent adventures will have to do." Hanzo said, making Jesse snort.

"We would be here forever if I told you all about the bounty, I've been a busy boy." 

Hanzo smiled a bit at that, "well I do not plan on going anywhere."

"Forever with you would be nice..." 

Hanzo snuggled closer at that, if that was possible, before looking at McCree while waiting to hear. They had gotten in a habit of telling each other stories of what they had done before, various training and mission stories. He had heard a lot about Blackwatch already but he wanted to know what McCree was up to now. He also had a habit of placing his hand on the back of his neck and playing with his hair slightly, listening as McCree would animatedly tell a story.

"So they were using Blackwatch tactics which made me sick so I figured I had to do something 'bout what was going on. I get on the train and begin firing immeidately because I figure there's no way I'm going to do any good anyways as soon as word gets twisted. I found out they had been hiding some weird pink box thing so I toss it off the train, figuring they would go after it and leave the people on the train alone. We're like three minutes from Houston at this point, Talon finally away from the train and what do you know? They're blamin' me, saying I've launched a raid. So, I got the kind conductor to fudge the arrival time a little and got away from the police before they could get my arrest. It was such a mess." He said, shaking his head. 

"One night, I went to sneak into the castle...it was the anniversary of Genji's death so I wanted to go honor him..." Hanzo started, telling McCree everything about how he met Genji again. By the time he finished, they had both laid back on the couch, Hanzo laying on top of Jesse with the blanket draped over the both of them now. He proceeded to run his fingers through Hanzo's hair, earning a soft hum. The two of them had fallen asleep there, wrapped in each other's embrace. Genji had gotten up early to go meditate and had seen the two of them on their way out, smiling silently to himself as he sat beside Zenyatta.

"Arigato, masuta.." Genji said before resuming a meditative position.

"I have no idea what you could be thanking me for, Genji." 

"You know what you did." Genji said, looking at him now. 

"It is our choices, Genji, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." He responded.

"Regardless..you said something because you were concerned...thank you." He said, placing a gentle hand on Zenyatta's knee. 

"Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and yet remedying it." 

The two of them sat in silence then, the sun rising as they meditated together. Hanzo had woken up to McCree placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, looking up at him. He saw it then, what Genji had been talking about. He saw the way Jesse McCree was looking at him and couldn't help but smile slightly. Maybe forever could be real, maybe forever wouldn't be bad at all. They both wanted forever, that was for certain. He felt a warmth inside of him, a fire igniting as he heard Jesse speak, accent thick from sleep.

"Mornin' sunshine..."


End file.
